


It's about Trust

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [8]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealous, Jealousy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: I really enjoy making Mal jealous by using my charm skills. This was supposed to be a fic about my MC making it up to him, instead, this happened.This takes place during Blades Chapter 9 after my MC flirted with the prince after saving him.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 12





	It's about Trust

The party continued on their way to Undermount having departed from their two royal (pain) traveling companions. Not a single member of the party would miss them and yet their pockets were better for having had their company. Mal and Daenarya trailed a few steps behind the group as the mages and the orc led the way through the dark forests.

“It’s not a question of who I flirt with, it’s a question of trust,” Daenarya argued. “If you trusted me, you wouldn’t need to worry.”

“No, it’s a question of you flirting with that –” Mal’s face wrinkled in disgust. He had already had enough of the princes before he had to watch Daenarya embrace one of them. “–with him.”

“What concern is it of yours anyway?” Daenarya questioned lightly. Her glance shifted to Mal. For a man who had traveled the world seducing perhaps every contessa around (at least that’s how he tells it), he sure was terrible at hiding his feelings. 

“Do what you want,” the rogue growled, his sullen face hardened as his fists balled together. “Why should I care?”

Daenarya slowed her pace until she and the rogue were stopped as the rest of the party continued on, unknowingly. Her fingertips danced up his arm until her hands found themselves tangled in his long, thick hair. She pressed her body against his. Her lips trailed up his neck and along his strong jawline. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. She pulled back a smirk growing on her face. “That’s why.”

“And how do I know you’re not using your wiles on me as you seem to do with every living thing who draws breath,” Mal grumbled at the delight growing in her eyes. She had this way of getting to him that undermined everything he thought he knew. “This reminds me of this one time with Contessa Gabryellia–”

Daenarya rolled her eyes. “That brings us back to my original point that this is about trust, Mal. Do you trust me?”  
  


“Do you think I’d still be here if I didn’t?” Mal questioned.

Her fingers brushed against his, interlacing between them momentarily before pulling back. “How about we make a pact?”

“I’m listening,” Mal responded.

Daenarya moved closer to Mal, her breath teasing his skin, whispering, “I’ll quit flirting…. when you stop telling Contessa stories.” 

Mal’s eyebrow quirked up at the proposition. “You think I can’t?”

Her lips settled softly on his neck pressing a warm kiss causing him to shiver beneath her touch. “No, I don’t.” She nipped at his ear as she made her retreat, picking up her pace to catch up with the group.

“Well played, Kit.” The rogue shook his head, the corner of his lip turning up as he watched the object of his affection go on without him. It was that spark–that light-–that had ensnared him, causing him to agree to join the party in the first place. 


End file.
